When Russell vanished
by shystoryteller
Summary: Just something that popped into my head one sleepless night. This is set in MREG, it's Holmes' POV about Russell's kidnapping and what he did to get her back. Also he realises just what Russell means to him...
1. Chapter 1

The tall rapier like man walked into the room pleasantly surprised and gratified to see it full of people dressed like he was, in a university gown. He took his seat towards the back of the room, his busy eyes taking in all the minute detail, such as the plasterwork over the French doors leading to a small but beautiful patio surrounded with flowerbeds full of colourful common variety garden flowers such as peonies, pansies, tulips and gardenias. Then back into the room to notice the small hairline crack by the fireplace that gave away the tunnel or chamber hidden behind the solid oak panelling.

He took his watch out of his pocket, his long fingers brushing absently against the small coin that also hung on the chain as he checked to see how long it would be before her speech, however just at that moment a small pale man hurried to his side and spoke the five small words that would bring his world crashing down around him.

"Mr Holmes, she's not here."

Chapter 2.

His ears roared with the sound of his blood rushing through his body, he somehow managed to keep his breathing steady and ordered his reeling mind to function. Where was she, how long had she been missing, was she missing or had she been taken, who would take her and why? Why would they take his Russell away from him? Wait _his _Russell? His mind lurched to a halt at that thought, when had she become _his_ Russell?

Was it when they had first met and she had assumed that haughty dignified stance after nearly walking into him then suddenly backtracking upon learning who he was? Was it over the days spent in his rooms brewing up foul smelling chemistry experiments? Or the hours spent tramping all over the Sussex downs learning about footprints, soil types and tracking? Or when she had told him forcefully that if he tried to protect "little Mary Russell" and didn't let her use her (exceptional) skills in helping him to find the American senator's missing daughter she would end their friendship at that moment. Was it when she demonstrated just how good she was at undercover roles and thinking on her feet, the case that showed him that she was no longer his student but his equal partner?

It didn't matter, she was his and he _had _to find her…


	2. Chapter 3

_A/N _I'm sorry about the dodgy chapters, I'm still new to the site and haven't figured it out yet! Also I'm very sorry about the time it's taken to get these chapters up, I take in rescue ponies and I have just had to take a new one and she is taking up a lot of my time poor girly L.

Chapter 3

He had to force his mind to slow down and arrange all his jumbled thoughts into one coherent whole. When was the last time anyone had seen her, he himself had not seen her for 10 days. He turned to the small man stood next to him and said

"You, did you meet with Russell on Wednesday as planned?"

"No Sir, she never showed up. I just assumed that she was working on another project since this one was all wrapped up and done."

He turned and strode out of the room, his long legs carrying him out of the door to the university rapidly.

Chapter 4

At Oxford train station Holmes paced as he waited for the conductor to finish his duties so he could consult with him. The man was the a grumpy fellow who bellowed his orders as he marched up and down the platform. He was not best pleased when Holmes asked for a private word.

"Were you were wanting a word Sir, only make it quick I've another train coming in."

"Indeed I was, on last Saturday evening did you see anything unusual? It would have been on the Reading train."

"Well Sir I didn't, just the usual drunken louts I normally get, there were one party with a woman who so drunk she were out cold. Shameless her getting herself in such a state, and them lads she were with ought to know better."

"Unconscious you say? And there was nothing else of note?"

"No Sir."

"Well thank you for your time, I will leave you to your duties."

And with that Holmes turned on his heels, and strode out of the station.


	3. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been really busy.

I take in rescue ponies in my spare time and recently took in a young mare who was really badly beaten. She is coming on slowly but still needs a lot of work, this is on top of my own two ponies and a full time job!

I will be carrying on with the story but it probably won't be for a while yet.

Thank you for following my story!

SST

xxx


	4. Chapter 5

After his abrupt exit from the station, Holmes strode down the street, his hands clasped behind his back and his head down. He needed somewhere to think, to mull over the things that Russell's disappearance had brought to light. He headed to his brother's club and found a table out of the way to sit and ponder his recent revelations over a large whisky.

How had he not noticed just what Russell was starting to mean to him? All the time she had been around he had only thought of her as a bright apprentice whose sharp mind and keen observations made it easy for her to grasp his methods and way of thinking. It was refreshing to be able to work with someone who didn't need every small detail explained, and on rare occasions offered insights that he himself had not thought of. He did not see her as a woman, certainly not in a sense that he had thought of the _other _woman and the distress that he felt over Russell's disappearance had shaken him.

He could not behave in a manner that would cause her to realise just how his regard for her had changed, yet he would have to be exceedingly careful as she would be quick enough to notice that something was off, first of all though, he still had to find her.

_A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, things have certainly been very hectic over these last few months. One thing I have realised is that when "the kiss" finally happens Holmes says to Russell that he was "wanted to do that since the moment he first saw her", for the sake of this fic I am disregarding this statement – artistic licence and all that ;-)_

_SST_


End file.
